100 One-shot Challenge
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: I'm holding a contest! More details are in the story, PM me to join! Ratings Will range from K-T. Chapter Three: Mr. L thinks he can beat everyone at air hockey... WARNING: RANDOM
1. IntroductionChapter One: Dreams

100 One-shot Challenge!

**A/N: Okay, so since the story I'm currently working on, Worlds Apart, is getting so complicated I had to create a timeline, I decided I would post something else so I would have and alternative story to work on. (Timelines are boring XP) I got this idea from Prin Pardus, an author who writes amazing **_**Warriors**_** stories. It's a contest, to see who can write 100 one-shots based on 100 different themes and prompts the fastest. **

**RULES:**

**All one-shots must be Mario based. (Mine will be mostly Super Paper Mario based, but you can choose any Mario game you want)**

**They must have relevance to the theme or prompt.**

**They must have at least 500 words on word count.**

**So, that's pretty much it, and here is the list of prompts:**

**Dreams**

**Pride**

**Defeated**

**Sympathy **

**Joy**

**Affection**

**Soft**

**Cold**

**Rage**

**Empty**

**Pleased**

**Terror**

**Humiliation**

**Question**

**Disgust**

**Power**

**Relief **

**Tears **

**Life**

**Birth**

**Rebirth**

**Death**

**Pessimistic**

**Optimistic**

**Sun**

**Moon**

**Revenge**

**Beautiful**

**Broken**

**Triumph**

**Echoes**

**Catch**

**Embrace**

**Abused**

**Separation**

**Frost**

**Faith**

**Again**

**Never Again**

**Excuses**

**Lesson**

**Shining**

**Exploration**

**Burning**

**Home**

**Gone**

**Lost**

**Found**

**Wrong**

**Right**

**Complicated**

**Monster**

**Rivalry**

**Light**

**Dark**

**Judgment**

**Forever**

**Never**

**Unbreakable**

**Punishment**

**Past**

**Present**

**Future**

**Innocent**

**Guilty**

**Midnight**

**Only Human**

**Horror**

**Shadows**

**Overwhelmed**

**Suicide**

**Fire**

**Ice**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Magic**

**Air**

**Knife**

**I**

**You**

**We**

**Terrified**

**Murder**

**Splash**

**Excitement**

**Beach**

**King and Queen**

**Building**

**Friendship**

**Graceful**

**Small**

**Lively**

**Pets**

**Underage**

**Suspense**

**Suspended**

**Worthless**

**Priceless**

**Hello**

**Goodbye**

**Well, that's going to take awhile… 0.0' Oh well, it's a challenge, after all! Anyway, if you want to join, just say so in your review, or PM me! First author to ten chapters gets a special prize! Okay, well since this was already reported, I'm going to have to combine the first and second chapters. So, here's number One, Dreams.**

* * *

**1. Dreams**

Something wasn't right about that house.

The minute Dimentio saw it; he knew it wasn't supposed to be there. After all, there had never been a house outside of the castle before. Yet the Count had ordered him to explore it; find out what was in it.

Nastasia and Mimi stood on either side of him, the secretary staring silently at the house, while the young green girl gawked at it with confusion.

"I'm _not_ going in there," Mimi stated, backing away.

Dimentio suddenly felt a sensation, as if he were being pulled towards the building, and he knew they needed to get in there fast. Although this thought confused him; it counteracted his first thoughts of the house; he quickly acted upon it.

In one swift move, Mimi was in Dimentio's arms, being carried towards the mysterious building.

Nastasia, only slightly startled, followed Dimentio, who had a squirming girl held tightly to his chest.

Dimentio never set Mimi down, even as they approached and entered the house. It was an old, creaky home, the paint peeling off of the pale-gray-painted wood siding. The oak floorboards groaned in protest as the jester laid his feet onto them, taking a break from his mid-air suspension and actually walking for once. The entryway had three door ways. One with stairs leading up, one with stairs leading down, and another that led into the living room, a small, and rot smelling room devoid of any kind of furniture.

"Dimentio," Mimi whispered. "Put me down."

"Right."

Floorboards creaked as the weight it was forced to carry was distributed into three groups instead of two.

Involuntarily, Mimi's head snapped to the right, and then returned to its more human-looking position. "The basement?"

A nod.

Nastasia was the first down the stairs, one step ahead of the jester and the green girl.

The basement was composed of only one room, the walls lined with shelves, and, oddly, wooden floorboards just like the ones above their heads.

Looking around, Dimentio heard a small sigh behind him. That feeling again. He was being controlled. "We're done. Time to leave."

Nodding wordlessly, Nastasia ran up the stairs, seemingly eager to leave.

Mimi was brought into the jester's arms once more and hurried up the stairs, following the secretary.

Mimi was set down next to the door. Impulsively. Involuntarily. _Yet unnecessary._

Dimentio left the house without a sound.

Until he realized Mimi wasn't behind him.

He turned around. He didn't want to. But he _had to._

Black.

He knew it. He didn't want to believe it.

But it was true.

Her eyes were black.

No iris, no pupil, no white.

Just black.

And then they glowed red.

Screaming, Dimentio fled. He ran until he caught up with Nastasia. "Nastasia!" Calling, frantically. "Nastasia, something's wrong with Mimi!"

The secretary's head snapped backwards, glowing red eyes glinting with twisted delight.

Dimentio shot up in bed, heart pounding, shaking uncontrollably.

_Just a dream. Only a dream._

He checked the time on his clock.

6:58 am

He was almost late for the morning meeting.

Rushing to get dressed, he zipped around his room, before teleporting to the meeting room.

Nastasia announced the game-plan for the day, but Dimentio didn't hear any of it. He was too busy thinking about his dream.

He was surprised when Mimi suddenly took him by the hand, giggling. "C'mon, silly!" She chirped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where?" he asked halfheartedly.

"To the house outside! The one that Count Bleck said mysteriously appeared overnight! Nassy's coming too, of course… "

Dimentio only followed, in a haze. As they reached the front doors, Dimentio felt a strange pull. He opened the doors to the inviting view of a worn-down, gray house.

Mimi skipped down the pathway, a red glint playing in her eyes.

Something wasn't right about that house.


	2. 2: Pride

2. Pride

Mario drew in a shaky breath as another man died in his arms. He was just one of the hundreds he had tried to save today, but the toxic fumes of the void seemed to be just too much for the people to handle.

The heroes, Mario, Bowser, and Peach, along with Tippi, had arrived at Sammer's Kingdom early this mornng. The void had already finished its work, and had left nothing but pure whiteness and dying souls behind.

"Over here, Mario!" Tippi called. She was fluttering a few yards away, over a small female child.

Mario raced over, Peach following close behind.

Immediately, Peach broke down into tears as she saw the body of the little girl.

The small Sammer child's face was twisted into an expression of pain, and a small sob escaped her lips. Her entire body was covered in soot, along with a black and purple substance that seemed to be eating her life away. She looked to be only eight years old.

Mario's eyes stung, but he held back the tears that threatened to spill over, choked back the sobs that were trying to escape his throat. He wouldn't cry, not here, in front of his friends. They needed him to be strong, and crying was not something a strong man did.

The girl rolled slowly so she was looking Mario in the eye. "Mister, are you going to save us?" she rasped. Every word was taxing to her body, making her weaker than she already was. A small scar split her face directly under her right eye, black void replacing the blood that should have oozed out.

Peach desperately searched pocket for a shroom shake, or a life shroom, or anything that could possibly revive her. Her pockets were bare. She shook her head at Mario.

Shakily, Mario answered, "We'll do the best we can. Just try to be brave." His voice was all but soothing, and shaking with fear that another human might die in front of him.

She nodded painfully. "B-but," her voice cracked. "What about father and mother? Are they okay?"

Mario glanced around the barren wasteland, nothing but white meeting his gaze. "I… don't know."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Peach added hastily, sending a slight glare in Mario's direction.

The girl began to cry. "Th-they're d-dead, aren't they?" Suddenly, her feeble cries were cut short as she saw Tippi. "M-mother?"

Tippi looked behind her. "Uh, I'm not…"

"Mother loved butterflies." The girl reached upwards and gently grabbed one of Tippi's wings, dragging her towards the ground.

Quickly following her pull, Tippi fluttered downwards, landing in between the girl's arm and head, who instantly curled around the pixl, hugging her close.

"It's going to be alright, dear," Tippi soothed. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Dakota." Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Goodnight, Dakota."

Dakota's breathing slowed, before stopping completely.

Mario numbly turned away, calling Bowser over from where he was poking a dying man with a fork taped to a stick.

"He won't move," Bowser muttered.

"Idiot," Mario grumbled as he opened up the return pipe. "Peach, Tippi, come on. We're leaving."

"Mario," Tippi reasoned. "There may be more out there that we could try to save!"

"We've been trying all day, Tippi, and we haven't been able to save a single soul. Now let's go."

Tippi started to argue again, but decided against it. She didn't want to admit it, but Mario was right. She sorrowfully fluttered towards the pipe, Peach following behind her.

The four living souls left the dimension, leaving hundreds of dying souls behind.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in flipside, Mario marched wordlessly to his room in Tinga's Inn, locking the door behind him.

Tippi attempted to follow him, but the door was slammed in her face. "Mario, please let me in," she called. "You look sad. Let me come in so we can talk."

Silence was the only reply.

Sighing, Tippi flew upstairs and asked Tinga to open the door for her. Tinga agreed and unlocked it, opening it so Tippi could get inside, and shutting it behind her.

Mario was lying on his stomach in the bed, his whole body shaking. Tippi smiled sympathetically and fluttered onto his neck, gently nudging his cheek. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's alright, you'll be okay."

"So many people…dead. All because of that stupid Count Bleck." His breaths were shaky. "A-and…that little girl…"

"Dakota," Tippi put in. "Dakota's going to be alright, she's in the Overthere with her parents."

"I-I could have saved her… I've…failed."

"There's nothing you could have done."

"I know…but…" Tears began to leak from his eyes, soaking into the pillow his head was on. Shaking sobs racked his body, as he tried to hold them in.

_Stop crying, _he told himself. _Leaders don't cry._ But was he really a leader? No, he was one of four leaders, four heroes of prophecy.

Tippi hopped closer to his face. "Shhh…you're alright."

"I'm such a baby. I shouldn't be crying."

Tippi chuckled softly. "Mario, you can't let your pride get in the way of your feelings. Even grown men like you need to cry sometimes, or all your emotions will get bottled up inside and you'll turn into an old grouch. Trust me, Mario; it'll make you feel better."

Mario flipped over and let Tippi hop onto his finger, holding her in front of her face. "Thanks, Tippi." He smiled. "Now you just need to teach Bowser how to cry."

Tippi returned the smile by fluttering her wings. "I'll do that."

They heard a thunderous roar from outside the building.

"I'll do that right now."


	3. 3 Defeat

3. Defeat

"Uuuuuuuuugh…" Mr. L groaned from his spot on the living room couch. "I'm so bored." He was currently flipping through the channels on the TV, staying on each show for no more than two seconds before flipping to a different one.

"Ah hear yeh," O'Chunks, who was sitting to his left, said. "Ah haven't bin' able teh use me chunks in a long while. We be needin' a fight."

"Wait! Stop there! I like that show!" shouted Mimi, who had plopped herself right in front of the TV, on the floor.

"_The Bachelor_?" Dimentio scoffed. He was leaning against the back of the couch, staring off into space. "You actually watch that?"

"Yes!" Mimi cried, somewhat offended. "It's a good show!"

"I have to agree with Dimentio on this one," said Nastasia. She was sitting to the right of Mr. L, beneath Dimentio, her nose stuffed in a book. "It's kinda pointless, having all those girls moon over one guy, knowing only one will get to marry him."

"Kinda like how she moons over Count Bleck," Mr. L whispered to O'Chunks.

Nastasia's head snapped in their direction and Mr. L withered under her glare.

"What I'm saying," she growled. "Is we should watch something worth our while, like the news."

Her statement caused everyone to groan.

Mr. L threw the remote on the ground. "Alright, there's nothing good on TV." He stood up. "Who wants to—"

He was interrupted as Count Bleck suddenly ran into the room, lugging a giant table behind him. "Who wants to play some air hockey?" he questioned, setting up the table in a corner.

Mr. L immediately ran over to the table. "Heck yeah! I'm the best at air hockey." He turned to the rest of the minions, who were looking at the table with curiosity. "I'll bet I can beat every single one of you at this game!"

O'Chunks got up from the couch and lumbered over. "Ah'll challenge that."

Mr. L smiled. "Bring it."

"OOOOOOOOH!" Mimi shouted. "It's on!" she jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed Dimentio's poncho, dragging him over to the table. "C'mon, Dimmy, we gotta see this!"

"Let go! I don't want to have to re-iron this thing _again._"

Seeing that his minions were no longer bored, Count Bleck smiled and made to leave, but Nastasia stopped him.

"Uh, Count? Where exactly did you get an air hockey table?"

A wave of guilt flashed across the Count's face and he quickly left the room before Nastasia could further question him. She hummed and went back to reading her book.

Mr. L shrugged and got out a puck. "Ready to go down, chunky-boy?"

"Yeh're the one that's gon' teh go down!"

"You wish!"

"Just start already!" Dimentio cried, exasperated. He turned the table on and ripped the puck out of Mr. L's hand, slamming it on the table. "I'll play winner."

Mr. L immediately hit the puck, and it slid into O'Chunks' goal.

"'Ey!" The Scotsman yelled. "Dat's cheatin'!" He removed the puck and threw it on the table, hitting with all of his chunks towards Mr. L's goal. Mr. L was quick, however, and the puck was returned right back to O'Chunks' goal. He growled. "Alright, punk, if dat's 'ow yeh're gonna play, ah'll 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

The puck landed in his goal again.

And again.

And again.

O'Chunks threw the paddle against the wall as Mr. L won the game, while Mimi and Dimentio cheered.

"Yeah-heah!" Mr. L yelled, throwing his arms up. "Fifteen to zero, Chunky! Loser!"

O'Chunks pounded a fist into his palm. "Oh Ah'll show you loser, Greenie!" He wrestled Mr. L to the ground, and the two men began to roll around, throwing occasional punches here and there.

Dimentio floated over to O'Chunks' paddle and picked it up. "If you two are quite finished," he sighed. "I'd like to try my hand at this game."

Mr. L kicked the burly man off of him and jumped up, grinning at the jester. "Alright, Dim, but only play if you're willing to lose!"

The edge of Dimentio's smile twitched.

Mimi threw the puck onto the middle of the table, and O'Chunks quickly got up off of the ground to watch the match with her.

Mr. L quickly snagged the puck, bringing it onto his side. He whipped it around the edge of the table, and it landed effortlessly in Dimentio's goal.

Dimentio froze and looked down, utterly confused. "Uh… wow. I'm amazed at your sudden skills."

"Sudden?" Mr. L laughed. "Did you not just see me DESTROY O'Chunks? I've had THESE skills for a while."

Dimentio made another puck appear on the table and hit it as quickly as he could; hoping to catch Mr. L off-guard, but it was returned to his goal almost as soon as it left his side of the table.

Dimentio growled and made another puck appear, chucked it at Mr. L's goal, and made three more right in a row, hitting them towards Mr. L in succession.

Four pucks landed in his goal.

Crying out in frustration, Dimentio made twenty more pucks appear, and began swinging at them like a madman.

The table was suddenly clear except for Mr. L, who was now sitting on it. He leaned over and said, "Dude, we were only playing to fifteen. I beat you by twenty-five."

Dimentio fumed. He then threw his paddle on the ground and growled, storming over to Nastasia and sitting grumpily on the couch next to her.

Mimi jumped up and down, clapping. "My turn! My turn!"

She picked up Dimentio's paddle and stood at the table. "Umm…..L?" She looked down at her goal. "I think it's jammed."

Sure enough, all twenty-five pucks were still inside Dimentio's goal.

Mr. L used the force to get them out.

The third match started, and Mimi was immediately losing by three.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I'm just that good." Was Mr. L's only reply.

Mimi rage quit.

"Oh come on, Mimi!" Mr. L called. "We're not done yet! I have to beat you completely in order to feel less insecure about myself!

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassy." Mimi whined. "Go beat L for me."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on now, Nastasia, at least try." This was Dimentio now.

"No."

"Fer me?"

_ "__**No."**_

"I'll give you cheese waffles!" Mr. L called.

Nastasia groaned. "Fine. But only for cheese waffles." She grumbled as she made her way over to the air hockey table.

Without warning she shot a puck into Mr. L's goal.

Mr. L did a double-take. "W-what? HEY NO FAIR! I WASN'T READY!"

Another puck landed in his goal. Nastasia looked up, a bored expression across her face. "Are you ready now?"

"No!"

Another puck.

"How about now?"

"Stahpit!" Mr. L got eye-level with the table, staring at Nastasia. "Okay, I'm ready. Go!"

Mr. L staggered backwards as the puck rebounded off of his eye, hit the door way, then the TV, then the unsuspecting Count Bleck who just so happened to be walking down the hall, and finally landed in Mr. L's goal.

"Yay Nassy!" Mimi cheered.

After five more goals for Nastasia, Dimentio and O'Chunks had also gathered around, and even Count Bleck had come to watch, though he was standing a little ways off, polishing his monocle.

"REMATCH!" Mr. L cried as Nastasia won the game.

She glared Mr. L down and blew a stray hair out of her way. "If that's really what you want, L."

"Yes, yes it is."

After five more lost rematches, Mr. L stormed off.

"Defeated…" Mimi whispered dramatically.

Dimentio shook his head. "He'll be suffering from his insecurities for a while now…"

Nastasia stalked out of the room. "Oh, no he won't. He owes me cheese waffles."

* * *

A little taste of "Count's Crazy Castle" for you. Except that fic will probably get a lot more crazy...


End file.
